Rompecabezas
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [One-shot] [Semi AU] Estando en la guerra, dime, ¿el rompecabezas traería algo en especial?


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Detalle: **__Semi AU_

**_Aclaración: _**_El one-shot es parte de 'cinco formas de decir 'te amo' publicada en la cuenta gumis; que pertenece a la cuenta de Claudia Gazziero. Decidí que quería compartirla con todas ustedes, y espero les gusté_

* * *

**Cien formas de decir 'te amo'**

Rompecabezas

"_Es casi suicida esta locura de querernos a escondidas"_

Palacios destruidos. Humanos muertos. Temor en todas partes. Traición. Odio.

A simple vista no había nada de armonía y la paz era en lo último que pensarían, porque estaban ciegos, su dolor los estaba segando. Ellos deseaban la venganza, vengar a aquellos que habían lastimado a sus semejantes, que los habían condenado a una vida de sufrimiento. Ellos estaban seguros de qué matarían a cada Yōkai del mundo.

Pero algo inusual pasó ese día de luna llena, el día que por fin se cumpliría una profecía que ellos habían olvidado.

Naomi Higurashi dio a luz en medio de la guerra, cuando los Yōkais parecían tener dominio entero sobre los humanos, sin embargo cuando se escuchó el llanto de aquella bebé todo movimiento por parte de ambos bandos se detuvo. La luna brilló más de lo normal por unos breves momentos.

Ellos sabían que eso era una señal.

Pero de nuevo lo ignoraron y retomaron su guerra absurda, una guerra que tenía que haber acabado desde siglos atrás, sin embargo se mantenía, como una señal de que ninguno de los dos bandos se daría por vencidos, de que no querían parecer los débiles.

La reina tuvo a su hija y al ver la señal de la luna tuvo miedo, mucho miedo. Sabía que algo le pasaría a su primogénita, algo por lo cual sería gravemente juzgada. Así que la apretó contra su pecho tratando de protegerla de un futuro que parecía verse lejos pero sabía muy bien que estaba más cerca de lo que ella se podía imaginar.

Naomi protegería a su bebé con su vida si era necesario así que prefirió nunca dejarla salir de la fortaleza, sería una princesa que no conocería el mundo exterior y así trataría de protegerla para que esa antigua profecía para que no se cumpliera, sin embargo, ¿sería suficiente? ¿Tendría que hacer algo más?

Estaba preocupada, demasiado.

Le dio a su hija el nombre de Kagome y esa misma noche juró no abandonar a su hija en ningún momento y sobre todo protegerla de todo peligro.

¿Y qué era más peligroso que aquellos Yōkais? Nada.

Así que su comunicación con el mundo exterior sería nula.

Sin embargo, a veces las cosas no pasan cómo lo planeamos.

* * *

—¿Qué hay afuera? —Le preguntó a su nana Kaede mientras sus dedos tocaban la fría roca con la que estaba hecha la fortaleza, ¡cómo deseaba salir de ahí por una vez en toda su vida!

—Guerra —contestó lo mismo de siempre su cuidadora. Kagome se paró de su cama y trató de ver algo al exterior, sin embargo no vio nada, porque pasando esa enorme pared ¡había varias colinas qué dificultaban su visión! Solamente veía árboles, montañas…—. No pienses en salir, ahora vuelvo —bromeó la mayor, sabía que la princesa no saldría, habían reforzado la fortaleza desde su nacimiento.

—Guerra —repitió sus palabras la joven.

¿Acaso ella no podía hacer nada para qué esa guerra terminará? Pensó.

Sus padres nunca le quisieron decir quiénes eran sus enemigos, siempre le decían que no eran personas importantes y que tarde o temprano los vencerían. Sin embargo veía ir soldados valientes dispuestos a cumplir su misión y luego los volvía ver regresar heridos y hasta muertos…

Era horrible.

Ella solamente quería ayudar, saber que tan grave era la situación, pero no podía ver nada gracias a la fortaleza. Siempre pensó que sería mejor firmar un acuerdo de paz, ¿acaso no sería mejor para todos? Pero a pesar de qué se los comentó a sus padres estos le dijeron que no eran tan fácil cómo ella pensaba.

¿Entonces simplemente se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados hasta qué nadie más sobreviviera vivo?

Ese solo pensamiento le hizo sentir mucho terror, una vida sin sus padres sería demasiado horrible, así qué disipó de su mente todos esos pensamientos.

Aunque quisiera hacer algo si sus padres no la ayudaban —o la dejaban salir tan siquiera—, no podía hacer nada.

Bajó de su cama y se dirigió hacia dónde guardaba aquellos juegos de mesa que sus padres le habían regalado para qué no se aburriera. Todos eran rompecabezas y ahora después de tantos años armándolos con gran emoción finalmente le aburrían. Sus orbes buscaron algo interesante que hacer, sin embargo no lo había.

Escuchó el ruido de algo abriéndose y rápidamente se levantó para ir al lugar de dónde provenía, encontrándose con una puerta perfectamente oculta en la fortaleza. También pudo contemplar que miles de soldados muertos en varias camillas cargados por otros soldados ingresaban por la puerta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y armando todo el valor posible se escabulló entre esos soldados muertos y finalmente pudo salir de la fortaleza. Sintió el calor del sol golpeándole la cara y la brisa del viento juguetear con su cabello. Sonrió. ¿Qué no se suponía que era un mundo horrible fuera de esa fortaleza? ¡Vaya mentira! Todo era hermoso… los árboles, la brisa, el sol, ¡todo! ¿Por qué entonces desperdiciaban todo eso en una guerra absurda?

Pero en vez de tener miedo y volver a la fortaleza rogando perdón a sus padres, se adentró en el bosque que se extendía delante de ella. Sabía que era arriesgado, prácticamente se estaba entregando al enemigo, sin embargo no le importó y siguió caminando.

No escuchaba ningún combate, ¿acaso lucharían lejos? Se preguntó pero decidió ignorarlo y decidió admirar el paisaje de su alrededor y los sonidos de los pájaros cantando, los animales corriendo. Por un momento se alegró de que la guerra no hubiera perturbado todos los lugares.

De repente todo sonido cesó y un aura se sintió alrededor del paisaje. Algo le decía que tenía que irse y volver al refugio que con tanto empeño habían creado para que estuviera a salvo, sin embargo no se movía, ¿sería la curiosidad? Fuera lo que fuera ella no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar para poder finalmente ver a aquel qué reflejaba esa energía.

Fue entonces cuando su impotente figura apreció ante ella.

Era un Yōkai y Kagome lo sabía realmente bien, además no tenía ninguna característica humana; su cabello era plateado, era más alto que cualquier soldado del ejército, en sus manos tenía garras y las marcas de su cara. Sin duda alguna era un Yōkai.

Pero no se podía decir que de esos malos que mataban a las personas por diversión, dado que no le hizo nada, simplemente paso de largo sin voltear a mirarla.

Fue entonces cuando algo raro sucedió. Sintió una gran curiosidad por él, por ese demonio que parecía más interesado en su camino que en la guerra, en la destrucción de toda la humanidad. ¿Podría él ayudarla?

Era interesante qué tan bien planeaba el destino todo.

— ¡Espere! —Pidió sin demostrar miedo alguno—. ¿No le interesa la guerra qué hay?

«_Guerra» _esa sola palabra le traía despreciables recuerdos, la guerra que había iniciado desde hace millones de años había traído como consecuencia el nacimiento de su medio hermano; un Hanyō que llevaba por nombre Inuyasha.

—No —y siguió su andar sin nada más que decir.

Kagome se sorprendió, ¡por primera vez un Yōkai que no se interesaba por la guerra! Una chispa de esperanza iluminó su corazón y rápidamente se aventuró a seguirlo, sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Me ayudaría a acabar con ella? —Lo había alcanzado después de correr a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas.

Él no se detuvo. —¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

—¿Acaso no quiere acabar con esta tontería de una vez?

En verdad le daba lo mismo si seguía o acababa él no tenía nada que ver en todo eso. Todos los Yōkais que se encontraban peleando contra los humanos eran de menor rango, aquellos que mataban por gusto a todos esos humanos qué sabían que no podían contra ellos pero sin embargo seguían luchando día a día.

Eran patéticos.

—¿No quiere que haya paz?

—Me es indiferente

La oji-azul frunció el ceño pero siguió caminando tratando de convencerlo. ¡Genial! Con el primer Yōkai que creía tener una esperanza para hacer que la paz reinará y resultaba que a él no le interesaba para nada, ¡vaya ayuda que tendría!

Pero lo siguió, podría tratar de convencerlo, ¿no? Ya que si no era por las buenas tal vez tendría que ser por las malas, ¡o se dejaba de llamar Kagome Higurashi!

—¿No cree que sería más fácil si hubiera paz?

La miró por el rabillo del ojo, lo había estado siguiendo durante mucha distancia. ¿Acaso no entendía que no le importaba si morían o no humanos o demonios?

Tendría que ignorarla, ya se cansaría y se iría.

Que equivocado estaba.

Ella estaba pasando el límite de su paciencia, por más que quisiera alejarla no se iba, ni por el hecho de saber que él era un Yōkai, parecía no importarle que la podía herir, ella seguía hablando de una manera en qué ellos dos se pudieran aliar para conseguir su preciada paz.

¿Por qué el querría paz?

Kagome dejó de hablar al momento que él se detenía por un acantilado, pero no tenía la intención de aventarla ahí, ¿o sí? Los ojos ámbares se posaron sobre el suelo que se alzaba debajo de ellos y ahí fue cuando la princesa pudo contemplar cómo cada uno de los soldados de su padre —y algunos buenos amigos de ella—, eran asesinados por aquellos Yōkais sin remordimiento alguno.

Uno de ellos levantó la mirada después de matar a un humano y observó al peli-plata más no a la dama junto a él

—Lord Sesshomaru —saludó. Todos los demás voltearon a verlo, era el hijo de su antiguo comandante; Inu No Taisho.

—Acabamos con todos —alardeó un Yōkai—. Los humanos son tan débiles —agregó y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Sin embargo él dio media vuelta, ignorándolos. La femenina quedo perpleja, ¿lord Sesshomaru? ¿Eso quería decir que él era uno de los que mandaban a los ejércitos de Yōkais? ¿No qué no le interesaba la guerra para nada? ¿Entonces por qué participaba?

Volteó rápidamente, quería una respuesta, ¡sí quería una! ¿Por qué si no le interesaba para nada esa absurda guerra mandaba a sus tropas a matar a los humanos? Una rabia la invadió y lo siguió con el ceño levemente fruncido. Al llegar dónde el lord estaba descansando sobre un árbol se plantó frente a él con las manos en su cadera, sin embargo a pesar de que él pudo percibir su presencia no hizo nada; la ignoró.

—¿Usted los mandó?

Silencio.

Él no era un demonio que hablará mucho como todos los demás, él era callado y eso no cambiaría ni por el hecho de qué quería que esa humana desapareciera de su vista. ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Tan grande era su deseo de obtener la paz esperada?

—¿Puede hacer qué dejen de atacarnos? —Insistió.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

Se quedó callada buscando algo bueno que decir, ¿pero qué? Aparte del hecho de convivir todos en armonía no tenía nada más.

_Para que acaben los asesinatos… _estaba a punto de decir pero podía presentir que a él no le interesaría. ¡Qué difícil era hablar con el peli-plata! Pero no se daría por vencida hasta tener una ayuda de su parte, porque aunque él fuera un Yōkai sin sentimientos —aparentemente—, y completamente reservado, ¡era el único que no le interesaba para nada la guerra que había!

—Por favor

—No

—¿Qué quiere que haga para qué me ayude?

—Largo —ya no la soportaba, solo quería un poco de paz, ¡qué se quedará callada tan siquiera un par de minutos! O mejor horas. Las ganas de levantarse y arrancarle la lengua fueron tentadoras, pero esa humana tenía que dar gracias que tenía suficiente auto-control.

—No me iré —proclamó—. Necesito ayuda, ¿podría…?

Era el colmó. Él se acercó lo suficiente a ella para qué el aroma de aquella humana llegará a su nariz y una de sus garras se posó en el cuello femenino dándole una clara advertencia que tenía que irse; y cuando antes, mejor.

Sin embargo no fue así.

Ella se mantenía altanera frente a él, no mostraba ninguna pisca de miedo, es más; mantenía el ceño fruncido desafiante. ¡Qué patética era! Hizo un pequeño corte como una advertencia de qué tenía que irse y nunca volver.

Kagome se llevó la mano hacia la cortada y en lugar de demostrar miedo, se mantuvo ahí.

—Los humanos somos amables —le dijo tratando de convencerlo—. Si me ayuda, juró que dejaremos gran parte de las tierras para ustedes.

Ella sabía negociar y eso fue demasiado obvio, sin embargo Sesshōmaru no le respondió nada, es más la ignoró olímpicamente. Él tenía en cuenta de qué los humanos eran amables; su padre se pasaba horas y horas hablando de lo amable que era Izayoi, sin embargo eso a él no le importaba.

—¿Qué dice? —Insistió.

Sin embargo cuando iba a hablar, unos gritos se escucharon, parecían varios humanos buscando a alguien.

—¡Princesa Kagome! —Gritaron a todo pulmón. La aludida volteó rápidamente y le dirigió una mirada al lord.

—Juro que lo convenceré —susurró para sí, pero el Yōkai la escuchó y levantó levemente una ceja, en verdad dudaba que fuera así. Después miró al peli-plata y le ofreció una sonrisa—. Tengo que irme —informó—, sin embargo, sé qué con su ayuda podremos regresar la paz al mundo.

Sesshōmaru se mantuvo en su lugar, mientras la veía alejarse al momento que los gritos de las personas se intensificaban, entonces, decidió hacer algo que nunca antes hubiera hecho; la siguió.

Por lo que había escuchado ella era la princesa de aquel reino, si descubrían dónde estaba la fortaleza y le decía a los generales finalmente acabarían con todos los humanos de una vez por todas.

Se mantuvo entre las sombras cómo un espía profesional que tiene experiencia en su trabajo y fue entonces cuando en medio de los árboles observó una gran fortaleza hecha con piedras y obviamente reforzada por otras más. La princesa de aquel castillo se escabulló entre los muertos que entraban ahí.

A ella no le importó mezclar su olor con el de aquellos humanos cuya vida había sido arrebatada.

Kagome no podía verlo a él, pero Sesshōmaru sí a ella. Pudo ver todo lo que tenía que hacer en el día, cómo se aburría armando esos rompecabezas que definitivamente se sabía de memoria, también pudo presenciar cómo los padres de ella hablaban de lo peligroso que sería que ella saliera al exterior, pero él se dio cuenta de algo que la princesa no; sus padres tenían miedo.

* * *

_Meses._

Meses habían pasado y ella había cumplido su promesa, se escapaba casi siempre a la misma hora y lo buscaba en aquel bosque sin temor a que le hiciera algo.

Le había contado miles de cosas —qué claramente él nunca preguntó—, y le había hecho millones de preguntas que no obtuvieron respuesta alguna.

Esa humana molesta se había convertido en algo interesante para él, era una persona que nunca se cansaba de hablar y no supo cuándo ocurrió; pero ella empezó a sentir algo por él y eso era obvio para ambos.

¿Por qué se sonrojaría siempre qué lo veía medio sonreír?

¿Por qué permanecería a su lado a pesar de todo el daño que le podía hacer?

La respuesta era más fácil de lo que ellos creían, además, ¿por qué él no volvió a intentar alejarla en todos esos meses? ¿Por qué no la entregó a los generales para qué la mataran? ¿Por qué la seguía hasta asegurarse de qué llegará a la fortaleza?

Dudas y dudas que tal vez se contestarían cuando un suceso extraño sucediera.

* * *

—No podemos seguir así —habló el comandante—. ¿Por qué no aceptan la propuesta del reino vecino? —Preguntó a su rey.

El interrogado pareció pensarlo; no quería un destino así para su primogénita, ¡un matrimonio falso sin amor! Pero por el momento parecía ser su única opción y eso le entristecía, sabía que su esposa no lo iba a perdonar y por ende, su hija tampoco.

—Lo estaba pensando —comentó—, y he tomado una decisión.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, el comandante sonrió al escuchar lo que decía su superior, ¡oh qué buena noticia le había dado! ¡Al fin no tendrían que morir miles y miles de hombres para una guerra sin tregua!

Estrechó la mano con el rey y partió hacia el otro reino a dar la gran noticia.

La princesa Kagome y el príncipe Kōga contraerían matrimonio.

* * *

Esa tarde la notó decaída pero no comentó nada, solamente se limitó a seguir en la posición de siempre y cuando pensó que ella iba a hablar se equivocó, no dijo absolutamente nada. Simplemente se limitó a cortar las flores que estaban a su alrededor y al momento que las cortaba y veía cómo se marchitaban una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios.

—Creo que tenía razón —comentó finalmente. El Yōkai levantó levemente una ceja—. No puede existir paz. —Lo que acaba de decir no solo le parecía extraño, sino también incoherente, ella jamás diría algo así—. Nunca pensé decir esto, pero prefiero la guerra.

Se mantuvieron callados mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos.

—Mi padre me comprometió con un príncipe para que juntemos territorio y acabar con la guerra.

No supo porque pero esa oración no le gustó nada.

¿Qué era lo qué pasaba? ¿Acaso el gran Lord de las tierras del oeste se sentía mal por no tener la compañía de una humana? ¿Sería la costumbre acaso?

¿Qué era lo qué pasaba con él? Ese comportamiento repentino no era propio de él. ¡Ella podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida e irse a casar con cualquier humano! ¿O tal vez no era así?

—No es algo por lo que me alegré —comentó después—, quería acabar con la guerra, pero… no contaba con esto.

¿Esto? Se preguntó pero supo que ella continuaría.

—No contaba —dirigió su vista hacia él y le brindó una sonrisa melancólica—, con que me enamoraría de usted.

Se levantó del lugar donde yacía sentada, las flores de su regazo se cayeron y ella limpió sus ropas para no dejar ninguna pista de que había salido al exterior. Después le dio la espalda y huyo cómo un animalito que huye de un depredador después de provocarlo.

La oración final fue música para sus oídos y entonces, en vez de seguirla cómo hacía todas las tardes a escondidas, se dirigió a otro lugar; tenía bien planeado lo que haría.

Kagome caminó y de nuevo se escabulló entre los muertos para poder entrar de nuevo, volteó hacia atrás con la esperanza de que él entrará en la fortaleza y se fueran juntos. ¡Pero qué estúpida había sido! ¿Cómo podía pensar que Sesshōmaru se enamoraría de ella? Un dolor más fuerte azotó su corazón sin contemplación.

—Tienes que arreglarte —Kaede apareció en el umbral de la puerta—. Hoy es el baile de compromiso.

Quiso desaparecer, quiso nunca haber sido una princesa, quiso haber nacido en otra época, una dónde su sentimiento fuera correspondido.

Cuando se terminó de arreglar se miró en el gran espejo y por primera vez no se sentía ella, por primera vez quiso huir del peligro. Volteó hacia su cama, ¿y si se dormía y mágicamente entraba en un sueño profundo? Una idea incoherente, lo sabía.

Fue cuando algo extraño llamo su atención; había un rompecabezas ahí y ese no era de ella.

No escuchó ningún ruido que diera indicio de qué se acercaba el príncipe Kōga así que rápidamente empezó a armarlo, pasó algo de tiempo y cuando finalmente lo tuvo armado lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas.

Sabía quién era el remitente, la gran luna menguante al final de aquel rompecabezas era su firma. Leyó otra vez la frase sin creerlo; en ese momento agradeció que sus padres le enseñaran muchos idiomas y en especial ese.

_Ich liebe Dich*_

En ese momento toda duda se disipó y supo que tenía que hacer. Corrió a buscar una capucha y salió de aquella fortaleza hacía el luchar dónde ambos siempre se veían. La felicidad en ella era notoria.

Sabía que hacer lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, que ambos tenían que ser enemigos pero a veces no todo sale cómo lo planeamos o en todo caso cómo sus padres lo planearon.

Y fue cuando su cabello plateado se distinguió entre toda esa oscuridad. Tuvo que poner sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar un poco de aire perdido y lo vio; no necesitaba palabras y ella lo sabía, tampoco las quería, tal vez no por ese momento.

El lord inició su caminata hacia el otro lado del territorio y aquella princesa lo siguió sin vacilación.

* * *

Lejos de aquella escena la reina se encontraba en el cuarto de su hija sonriendo al encontrar el rompecabezas, finalmente las piezas encajaban, la profecía se había cumplido y sabía que eso no alegraría a su esposo pero a ella sí, su pequeña ahora se encontraba con la persona que más quería en el mundo.

—No va a ver boda —anunció—, es más, creo que no habrá más guerra.

Todos los empleados la voltearon a ver como si estuviera loca, más no era así.

Semanas después los Yōkais se retiraron sin decir nada más, la paz volvió a aquel reino, o bueno, casi toda la paz. Los murmullos hacía la familia real no cesaron, todos decían que la hija de ambos reyes era una deshora, más no todos pensaban así.

Había otros que aseguraban haberla visto al lado de un Yōkai y la nombraron una traidora.

Pero los reyes sabían que no era así y después de tanto asimilarlo llegaron a la conclusión de que su hija era una heroína, de no haber sido por ella y ese amor hacia el enemigo miles de humanos hubieran muerto.

* * *

**(*) Te amo en alemán.**

* * *

Hola. Espero les haya gustado el one-shot, en lo personal a mi me gustó y mucho, espero que a ustedes igual y de ser así, ¿me darían su opinión?

Breen.


End file.
